


Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers
Genre: Bruce - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bruce/Loki - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Hulk/Loki - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki/Bruce - Freeform, Loki/Hulk - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's hands and how they reflect on him from the beginning of the Avengers to after he and Bruce have a child. Oneshot, will have a sequel if well recieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the same title. I own neither Loki, Bruce, or Odin.

Hands. His, long and slender as he clutched his scepter, pale and shaking with fear inside. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." \----- Hands. Bloodstained and dirty as he lay in the rubble, those wretched Avengers and his beloved hawk pointed their weapons at him. \----- Hands, cold and rough as they bound and gagged him. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." \----- Hands. Worn and shriveled, locked in chains as he knelt in the throne room, awaiting his sentencing. Hands, the powerful muscled ones of Odin Allfather around his spear as he proclaimed, "You are to return to Midgard and repair what you have destroyed. Perhaps the mortals will show you humility, my Loki." \----- Hands, tentative and panicky, as he reached out to perform the mortal greeting with the berserker who had tossed him like a rag doll. "Hey, Loki." "H-hello." \----- Hands, powered with electricity as they reached across the table for an apple, shocking the shapeshifter. "Sorry! I shocked you." "It's okay... Bruce." \----- Hands, warm and loving as they wrapped around the doctor's, pulling him in for a light kiss. The Frost Giant and the Hulk, in love. "You're a pretty good kisser, Loki." "You as well." \----- Hands, cool and collected and filed with joy as they reached for his fiance's, matching tuxedos accenting his sharp beauty. "I do." "I do." \----- Hands, hot and sweaty as he pulled his lover against his icy body, crying out his name in elation. "Bruce!" "Loki!" \----- Hands, trembling with excitement and anxiety as they read the tiny + on the test, something he knew possible due to his Jotunn heritage but something he had never considered. "Bruce? How do you feel... about being a father?" \----- Hands, trembling with joy as he held the little thing that he had created, a cerulean daughter of a pair of monsters. "I had hoped she would be free of our curses." "Loki, she is beautiful, inside and out." \----- Hands, navy and aqua as he shifted, showing his beloved what he truly looked like. "I'm the monster under the bed." "You're absolutely beautiful. We all have monsters inside. The trick is realizing that we are only what we choose to be." "I choose to be Loki. I choose to be your husband and her father. I choose to love you."


End file.
